Please Remember In The End
by HeartandMind2013
Summary: Mindy wakes up in the hospital to see Garrus next to her. She can't remember the battle completely or what had happened. Find out what happens in this romantic storyline between the couple. This is written for a very good friend of mine called Noora who requested this different ending for her Shepard and Garrus. I hope you like it :) Please comment and let me know what you think
1. Suffering

**Mindy wakes up in the hospital to see Garrus sitting next to her. She can't remember the battle completely or what had happened. Find out what happens in this romantic storyline between the couple.**

* * *

The Reapers were giving everything they got towards bringing down the downfall of Earth. For centuries they have been gathering humans to use as their personal experiments. More and more of their ships were being filled with what they were compiling the humans into. They were ready to invade once and for all. Harbinger was coming.

"There going down!" One of the soldiers nearby screamed to the others on the filed before one of the large Reaper figures slumped down onto its legs then eventually creating a big rumble when it hit the ground below. More of the soulless machines began to deactivate and fall just like the others. Commander Mindy Shepard had done it!

* * *

Images were flashing through Mindy's mind as she began to slowly pick herself back up from the rubble that was left behind of what was the proud city of London. So much chaos and pain still remained as many of the soldiers and commanders were beginning to find people in the rubble but unfortunately pulling them out too late. Family's grieved for their lost loved ones but the majority that survived was beginning to help with saving the others who had severe or none severe injuries.

Slowly putting one hand in front of her body, Mindy could feel the pain from her many wounds that she had received throughout the fight. Eventually managing to lift herself up onto her feet and look at the scene around her. Miles upon miles was just rubble. It was a sight no one would want to see, especially if it was your own hometown. More and more cheers were being roared from the others as of the victory but some were still in mourning about their loss of their beloved Commander.

Making her way forward, Mindy began to scout out her crew and most of all her Turian, Garrus. Let's just hope he was still alive.

* * *

"I'm sorry Shepard. I'm so sorry" The muttered words of one Turian's in particular. Garrus had been apart of the Normandy crew since their fight with Saren. As they progressed more into the hunt, both himself and Mindy were growing a relationship that was not uncommon between a human and a Turian. Both of them then began to settle down more and eventually fell in love. The whole crew knew that their Commander and her Turian couldn't be separated, not even in death.

A few metres away, Liara was standing helping coordinating the rescue operation with Admiral Anderson. Looking over she saw Garrus leaning on one of the pillars that were still standing after the attack. She decided to make her way over to him and give some comforting words to a fellow friend.

"Hey, room for one more?"

Garrus looks up to find Liara standing over him. "Sure"

Seeing her friend down like this was something new to Liara. Every time she saw Garrus he was always smiling or working on the engines of the Normandy. His favourite saying 'Can it wait a moment I'm in the middle of some calibrations' always rang through the halls of the ship. You never saw the Turian down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like a big part of me has been ripped apart. That it can never be replaced"

"You know if she was here right now she would say exactly the same as I am right now. Live your life because when it's over you will regret it that you didn't live it to the max. Live it for her, Garrus" Liara placed a hand on his in comfort with her words in hopes that it would help him a little. She knew that anything she said couldn't replace Shepard but it was something that she wanted to help him through, even though everyone was hurting, including Kaidan.

A few moments past before things were beginning to move again. More and more people were being found most of them dead but it was a relief to see people alive and well after all the fighting. It would take a while to get things rebuilt again but it was something worth setting your ultimate goal for. Garrus was beginning to make his way towards the others before a distant sound caught his attention.

* * *

Managing to get herself closer to where the post was based, Mindy began to see figures into the thick fog that was looming over the city. Some of the shadows looked unfamiliar but the one that was near to her caught her eye the most.

**_It's him!_**

"Garrus!" She shouted as the figure turned a little towards her direction. Noticing that he turned back around she took the biggest breath she could before screaming his name once again. "Garrus!"

Garrus looked around again to hear the same sound. Looking more and more into the fog he saw a similar figure slowly walking towards him. Managing to look deeper into the fog he couldn't believe what his eyes were letting him see. "Shepard?"

"Shepard!" He screamed as the others looked into Garrus direction. It truly was Mindy. He began running up towards her with so much passion that was beginning to show for her. She was happy to see his warm blue eyes coming towards her but her sight began to blur. She sunk down to her knees and then slowly to the floor. The pain was nothing she had ever felt before as her vision began to dim even more.

"NO!" Garrus shouted as he saw Shepard drop to her knees and then eventually to the floor. He looked over to see that one of the lucky Reapers had survived their little impact. He drew his pistol before taking a direct hit to the Reapers face causing the monster to fall. "Die you bastard!"

Dropping the pistol from his hands Garrus ran towards Mindy's side. "Shepard?" There was no response.

Her eyes slowly closed but thankful that before she was going to die she saw her sweetheart once more. It was her time now.

* * *

The sound of heart monitors and doctors yelling at each other was always the first thing that everyone woke up to, except Shepard. They had brought in the Commander to the Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel a few days ago and still there was no sign of her waking. Many friends had come to see if their commander was making any progress but it was the same information as the days went by. Even Mindy's mother made an appearance after hearing that her only daughter was in the hospital. She tried everything she knew from her past experience in the military but nothing was working. This was a totally different experience altogether as this was her daughter she was trying to save. If nothing was to work and the same news was coming through constantly then their only hope was to pray and hope.

"How is she doing doctor?" Garrus asked as he looked into the room where his sweetheart was resting.

"Still no change I'm sorry to say Mr. Vakarian. All we can do now is to be by her side and do all we can for her right now. I'm sorry but that's all we can do right now." And with that said the doctor turned and left leaving Garrus to think and be with his sweetheart.

The doors slowly opened as Garrus took a few steps to be clear of them and to be directly standing next to the hospital bed where Mindy was sleeping. He managed to claim one of the chairs from one of the staff and placed it directly beside the bed. Her pale features were showing more now than they were when they first brought her in. Those pale, sweet eyes were no longer visible as her eyelids were covering them. Every night he would dream of those exact eyes looking down on him and being with him every night. Now when he dared to close his eyes, all he could see was pain and suffering within them.

He reached over and gently took her frail hand in his.

"Shepard? All of us are so worried about you that we are practically outside you door every minute that threatens to tick by. You scared me so much when you collapsed onto the floor below you. When I held you in my arms somehow I knew that this would be the last time I ever would. I would loose my Mindy Shepard forever. When you wake up, I'll be there with you to help you through the process of getting back on your feet again, so will the rest of the crew no doubt. Please Shepard, wake up! ... I love you" A tear rolled down his cheek before he felt something squeeze his hand. He looked back and waited to see if it would happen again. It did.

"Shepard? Shepard can you hear me?"

Another squeeze followed on. Garrus rushed out of the door and looked for the available doctors and nurses. "I need help in here. She's responding!"

The doctors and nurses came rushing through the door as one of them walked to the side to which Garrus was stationed and took Shepard's hand in his own.

"Commander Shepard if you can hear me squeeze my hand"

A few moments went by before a squeeze felt his hand.

"She's coming around. Mr. Vakarian it would be better if it was just you in the room so that when she wakes up you will be able to answer any questions she might have."

Garrus nodded in consent. He wanted to be here for when Shepard awoke but he wanted to make sure the whole crew was here as well. He turned towards one of the doctors.

"Can you make sure that the Normandy crew get down here ASAP?"

"Of course Mr. Vakarian"

And with that Garrus walked back to Shepard's side and waited for his sweetheart to wake.

"Garrus?"


	2. Forgotten

_"Garrus?"_

The Turian awoke with a panting breath as he looked over the bed to see Mindy sleeping. It had been weeks now since Shepard showed signs of waking but nothing has happened since. However, Garrus is determined to stay by her side no matter what. One day she will awaken and he will be right there beside her.

Her features were slowly looking up a little as there was more colour in her than there was originally. This was a good sign at least from what the doctors were saying. At least some good news was coming from all this mess. Most of he crew had stayed on the Citadel just in case of emergency. However, most of them still had to work as the Alliance wasn't going to give up on finding a few things that needed taking care of. Garrus kept in contact with them regularly to update them on Mindy's condition but each day bought the same news, nothing new to report.

"Excuse me, sorry but are you Garrus?" Shepard's mother walked into the room when Garrus turned his head towards the woman who had just entered.

"I am yes. Who are you if I may ask?"

"My names Hannah, I'm Mindy's mother."

Garrus had never gotten the chance to meet the famous Hannah Shepard before. Mindy had always talked about her to him and what difference she made to her when she was growing up. Garrus could tell where Shepard had her good look from that's for sure.

"Mrs. Shepard! I'm sorry we haven't met before. I didn't know it was you" Garrus scrambled out of the seat to officially meet Mrs. Shepard. He was making a little fool out of himself which made Hannah let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry my boy. Please, sit back down" Hannah made her way towards the seat that was placed next to Garrus by one of the doctors the night before just in case a crew member decided to show up.

"Sorry. I must look like a fool right now."

"Oh course not. Mindy always told me about you when we got a chance to talk. Not much these days though" Hannah said as she looked to her still sleeping daughter. "Any change?" she asks.

"Nothing" replied Garrus.

Hannah sighed as she looked to Mindy. "She was such a beautiful baby when she was born. She was always a mommy's girl, always making sure that I was well as her father had just passed away. She never left my side until I got called up for the next assignment from the Alliance. I had to leave her for the first time at just a young age. I had barely had time to spend everything with her." A tear rolled down the woman's cheek before dropping onto her hand which was resting on her legs.

"Hey..." Garrus placed a comforting hand on hers before she looked to him. "It's not your fault. Any of this, if anyone is to blame here it's me. I was the one who said I would always protect her but she said that she was doing her duty. She wanted to make sure that you lived, everyone did."

"Now don't talk such nonsense! You did everything you could to keep my daughter from harm. She was always like her father so there was no way of making her come out of there with another thought in mind. Whenever she was set on something there was no way she was going to change her thoughts."

Garrus couldn't hide the smile that was appearing on his lips when Hannah mentioned about Shepard's thoughts. He knew first hand what she meant and even now just thinking about the time when Garrus was in a little bit of a pickle with the local gangs on Omega, Shepard was always there to come up with the 'mini' plans to help.

"She always was one of a kind she was."

* * *

After spending a few hours getting to know each other more, Hannah and Garrus both turned their attentions back to Mindy. The more the hours ticked by, the harder it was to think she was going to make it out of this alive.

"Come on sweetheart, fight for me. Fight for your crew, friends, fight for Garrus." Hannah tried getting through to her suffering daughter before sighing giving the signal that there was no more she could do. Beginning to think that this was the end, Hannah slowly bent down and placed a gentle and soft kiss on her daughter's forehead before backing off and beginning to walk away but not before there was a little response from Mindy.

"Darling, Mindy can you hear me?"

Nothing...

"Mindy sweetheart please if you can hear me please squeeze back"

Nothing... A squeeze appeared.

"What do we do?" Garrus asked excited but nervous as to wonder if Shepard was going to wake up.

"Now we wait. I am not going to inform the doctors as they have already given you instructions I believe?" Garrus nodded in reply. "Good, we just need to be here for her now"

* * *

Hours past before there was a big change to the way Shepard was being. She was beginning to come round slowly but not too much as she was still coming round to the effects of being knocked out and being in a coma.

"Shepard, can you hear me?" Garrus said as he held his girlfriends hand in his own. He was going to be there when she woke up and that was a promise that he made to her before the accident. Before everything!

More of Mindy began to move and then all of a sudden her eyes began to open. A flood of relief spread over Garrus body as Shepard was finally awake and alive.

**_Thank you... thank you!_**

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a huge embrace but never let go.

"I thought I would loose you forever. I knew you were a fighter!" He said before letting her go gently and smiling towards her. When he looked to her he saw no emotion in her eyes but the look of confusion within them.

"It's ok Shepard, you're in Huerta Memorial. You've been in a coma for several weeks now. We've all been worried about you but thank god you're awake and alive!" What was coming next made Garrus heart sink.

"Who are you" Shepard replied

"Shepard come on now stop playing me." But when he looked back to her he noticed that this wasn't really right. Something was wrong.

"It's me Garrus"

"Who?"

* * *

"Garrus what's going on over there? We heard news that Shepard has finally woken. Is it true?" Joker patched in through the radio.

"It's true Joker, but not the way I would have thought" Garrus replied in a low and hurtful tone.

"Why what's wrong? Is she okay?" Joker replied sounding worried.

"No she's fine it's just that... "

"What?"

"She doesn't remember anything or more importantly, anyone. Not even me"

"Garrus... I'm so sorry"

"It's my entire fault Joker. If I was there with her then none of this would have happened! I mean will she ever remember who we are, who I am? How important and special she was to me?"

"Hey now come on buddy. You know she will pull through this. She is the incredible Commander Shepard of the Alliance, war hero and legend to everyone. She'll pull through but she needs you by her side. She needs her man right now. Now get back in there. We'll be arriving soon" Joker replied with before shutting down the comm link.

Taking in one last breather Garrus turned and began to walk back towards Shepard's room.

**_Please, please remember me!_**


	3. Remembrance

**_"I just want you to know who I am" ~ Goo Goo Dolls_**

* * *

"So you're saying that I'm some kind of war hero?" Shepard answered as she looked to Garrus. It had been a few days now since Mindy had woken from her coma and still now she had no idea who she was or who anyone was who stated they know her as a friend and in Garrus case as a lover. It was all confusing for her at the beginning as the whole entire crew tried to explain her whole life and who she is now.

"Yes, you're Commander Shepard of the Normandy with the Alliance Military. You have served with them for many years as you follow the route of your mother and father. Once your father passed you decided to join the Alliance and help bring order and peace to the planet and other species."

The look of confusion was still evident on Mindy's face. All these people who were around her were stating that they are all close friends to this Commander Shepard who she was suppose to be and that they serve under her command on this ship known as the Normandy. Nothing was making any sense at all.

"Okay well if that's not helping then maybe these might jog something up there" Joker mentioned before opening up his Omni tool and projecting what looked like some pictures that was taken with Mindy and some of the crew. The first one that was shown was Mindy posing with the whole crew making sill faces to the camera. All of them laughed as it brought back so many memories but Mindy just kept looking at it with nothing to remember. The next image that was projected was of Garrus and Shepard together. Mindy slightly turned her head, examining the image before looking towards the Turian standing in the room.

"Where we good friends?" she asked as she looked to Garrus who was leaning on the wall far from the others.

"More than friends" he mumbled before looking slightly away to pretend to look distracted by something else in the room. Shepard averted her eyes from him while continuing with looking through the many pictures that were being shown to her by Joker and the rest of them sharing the story behind them.

**Why her? Answer me this!**

He couldn't take anymore. Seeing her so vulnerable like that was something that made Garrus heart pound the floor. He slowly walked out while noticing that nobody saw him leave thankfully but he was not right for long.

* * *

Days yet weeks had passed and no matter how much the crew tried to convince Shepard who she truly was, nothing was working. Showing her the pictures and videos of all the times that they had together was just nothing to her. This hurt everyone more as they knew that they had lost their Commander but there must have been something that they have missed, isn't there?

"Garrus?" Liara said as she walked up to the Turian who was looking out towards the presidium. Nothing came from his lips as he kept his gaze on the view in front of him. He knew what Liara was going to try to do as he knew her well enough to know her properly.

"She needs you in there. I know it's hard seeing her like that believe me we all feel it but she needs you as well in this. Even though she doesn't remember isn't it worth trying at least for her sake?"

Silence...

"There is nothing I can do anymore Liara. Seeing her so vulnerable back there... I don't know anymore. I just want my Shepard back. I want my Mindy back with us"

"I know you do" Liara answered back. "We all want her back but right now she needs you to help her through this traumatic experience, not just us. She needs her lover in there right now to help her through all this. Just be with her, hold her hand and tell her everything will be okay even though she does not know you but something will give at some point. You just have to believe and help her through."

Liara gave her friend a welcoming smile before heading back into the hospital room. What if she was right? It was still too much for Garrus to see his lover like that but if he tried as much as he could maybe then she would remember everything that happened, who he was! He took one last look before turning back and heading back into the Hospital. There was someone special who needed him!

"Thanks Liara" He stated.

* * *

After talking more to Shepard, Garrus tried all he could but nothing was helping in jogging her memory. Soon after the woman that he loved was fast asleep on the hospital bed that held her. How long was she going to go on living without remembering what happened? Who was supposed to save them if the Reapers did return? Shepard was not going to be the marine that everyone remembered; she would be someone totally different, like someone new to the world.

Making sure that Mindy was fine before he took a seat next to the bed, Garrus thanked everyone for coming and with their efforts individually and wished them a good night and if their was some new news that revealed itself during the night he would be sure to let them know. Finally getting a chance to sit down he took her hand in his and brought the other hand that was free towards her face, slowly moving the piece of stranded hair away from her eyes.

"Where do I even begin?" He said as he got himself comfortable in the chair. This was going to be a long night.

"You were once a beloved leader who was always looking out for everyone else first and left yourself for second. You know I hated it when you did that as I always told you to make sure your physical and mental state was good to go before anything else. I know you would never listen even thought you nodded your head towards me before blowing me a kiss. Before you wrapped up for the night you were always reading up on your last report but falling asleep in the middle of doing so. I passed every night and chuckled to myself seeing you head down asleep on the desk before I would move in and carry you towards the bed."

Garrus placed a soft kiss on her hand and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I never took my eyes off you when you slept. It brought me peace that you were safe and finally getting some sleep for a change in your pace." A sigh escaped his lips. "Mindy... I love you. I never will stop loving you but I need you to fight! The crew, me and your mom will be here for you every step of the way but you need to try and remember who you truly are. If you don't... who knows what will happen."

He reached down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Shepard" And a few minutes after Garrus followed suite and fell asleep whilst still in the chair. Well he did say he would always be there for her after all.

* * *

**_We are nothing compared to what will happen! Earth WILL fall!_**

"No!" screamed Shepard as she had awoken from her nightmare.

Garrus bolted up right in the chair as from hearing a scream nearby. Fully getting his senses back he noticed Shepard was clenching at the bed with sweat poring from her.

"Shepard?" He said as he looked and went over to her sitting on the bed and taking her hand.

"Garrus?"

Hearing his name from her took him by surprise. "It's me, I'm here"

"Oh Garrus what happened! Is everyone alive?"

He noticed she was beginning to talk about the battle before she passed out. It was good to see she was remembering but he had hoped not like this. Hearing her scream gave him a fright of his own indeed.

"Its okay we got everyone out. All the crew is safe. They have been visiting regularly and you have had many fans coming practically to the front door asking to see you." Seeing the fright on Shepard's face worried Garrus.

"Do you remember what's happened?"

"I only remember waking up here now but nothing else. Why? What has been going on?"

"Well, this is going to... wait, you mean you don't remember?" She shook her head. "Anything?"

"No. What happened?"

"Well, this is going to be a long night."

* * *

"Wait, so you're saying I've been out for all this time?" Shepard said as she sat up in the bed.

Garrus nodded in response to her question before coming around to comfort her.

"When you first woke up you said that you didn't know anyone at all who was in this exact room. Not even me. Many of the crew tried showing you memoirs to see if that would trigger anything within you to remember but nothing was working. Even your own mother came in to see you and tried to get you to remember your father and everything else but even that didn't work. We were beginning to loose all hope but here you are now."

"All I can remember is feeling like I had been trapped in this dark cage for so long and seeing no one at all but myself and the consequences that i took in the result to all those people dying."

"Hey come on now" Garrus responded while taking her in his arms. "Nothing was your fault. You destroyed the Reapers and even so protected all of humanity and every other species that lives in the system. Imagine being in their footsteps now and seeing what they saw and what they think now."

The room fell silent.

"How is it you always bring the good to everything that happens?"

Garrus smiled. "I tell you now I was not the one with the cool head all the way through this. You should have seen me when they first brought you in... Seeing you in that state I..."

"Hey" Shepard said as she took her hand in his. "Look at me now. I'm here aren't I? Alive and kicking!"

"Well the alive part I am glad to agree on but I'm not too sure about the kicking part" Garrus replied with a slight giggle.

"HEY!"

* * *

The days flew by then as the crew was glad to hear the news that their Commander was back to her normal self. A few days after Mindy was out of reach of the hospital walls and back on duty within the walls of the Normandy. It was great to be back aboard.

"It's great to see you back Commander" Shouted Joker from the cockpit.

"Great to be back Joker" Shepard said as she made her way down towards the CIC.

All of the other crew members that were aboard welcome their Commander back with open arms and all of the others left messages on the board to say a big welcome back to her. It was nice to have the crew look forward to something after all that happened and all of them would now get the pleasure of having leave for a while. Nothing was needed of them for now.

"Commander!" Traynor shouted as she saw the Commander walking towards the elevator. Garrus would like to see you in your quarters. And for what it's worth... it's damn good to have you back!"

"Thanks Traynor. It's damn good to BE back"

Opening up the elevator doors Mindy set a course towards her quarters where a handsome Turian was waiting for her arrival.

* * *

"Shepard, glad you could make it!" Garrus exclaimed as he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. He had been waiting for this moment for far too long now and tonight was going to be the night.

**Let's just hope everything goes smooth**

"Okay Vakarian what's up your sleeve this time? I can tell from far off you know with those blushed cheeks."

**Oh no she already knows!**

"Me? up to something? Come on now Shepard you know me better than that!"

"Then explain the outfit then. You only wear that on special occasions"

"Tonight is a special occasion! Your here with us again and I wanted to celebrate"

Shepard layed off him for a while to let his blush die down but it was cute so half of her didn't want it to leave. She was only joking with him but there was something in his eye that worried her a little but he was right, tonight is a night of celebration after all in regards to her recovery.

* * *

"Mmm now that was delicious" Shepard managed to say as she was wiping away her lips if there was any food left on them. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Well being an only child does have its perks when you have your mother to teach you these things. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said with a smile.

"Enjoyed it? It was amazing! Can you stay here every night to cook? Please!"

Garrus couldn't help but chuckle at the face she was pulling. How could he ever resist a face such as that from the woman he will ever love?

"I'll think about it. Listen Shepard there is something else I would like to ask you"

"Okay. What is it?" She asked.

"Well remember when we first met back on the Tower? From that day forth I knew there was something about you the moment I saw you. Since the years flew by we grew and so did our relationship. Soon after we were seeing each other and from that very night I knew that you were the one for me."

Garrus got up from his chair and made his way to Shepard's side kneeling beside her.

"Well what I guess I am trying to say is... will you marry me?"

Silence hit the room as Garrus pulled out the ring that he managed to buy on the Citadel while Shepard was still in the coma.

Nothing was said until tears were running down her face.

"Yes!" was the only word she was capable of saying right now. Mindy arose from the chair and gave her Turian a loving embrace before they retired for the night onto the bed.

* * *

**Aww what do you guys think about the ending of the chapter? Mindy and Garrus are engaged! :D x Hope you are liking this so far and the next one is going to be the last chapter in the story so i just want to thank you all for your support and love that you have shown this story and a special shout out to my friend Noora. Without her this would have not been possible without her constant support. Thank you for being an amazing friend and this is for you :)**


End file.
